


Monticello

by lferion



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Drabble, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-16
Updated: 1997-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written while at Monticello on my first visit there.</p></blockquote>





	Monticello

Your spirit is not here,  
    asleep beneath the stone,  
    Constrained within this obelisk --  
       fence-bound, silent, dark and still;  
    These are but thy bones that rest.

Nor are you bound by brick  
    nor glass nor architected wood --  
    Thy house is a reflection,  
       -- a lantern, not a tomb --  
    Of the warm illumination of thy heart.

You live yet  
     In the hollyhocks and pinks,  
        nasturtiums, chamomile and thyme,  
     Green and new and surprising  
        in the sea-kale and the spinach,  
     Vigorous and live  
     nourishing your children  
        Body, Mind and Soul.

Still you speak, the work endures, the garden grows --  
        A legacy of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written while at Monticello on my first visit there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness (The Hemings Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366055) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena)




End file.
